Conventionally, there is known a robot which suppresses vibration of a distal end of a flexible arm by capturing a target line disposed at the distal end of the flexible arm by a camera disposed at a proximal end of the flexible arm, detecting a position of the target line by performing image processing on an acquired image, and driving a drive unit connected to the proximal end of the flexible arm according to a movement speed of the target line (for example, see PTL 1).